Put Your Hands On Me
by JessWho
Summary: Alex/Viv One-shot! Alex plays with a certain construct, why shouldn't she have some fun. Spin-Off from "Colliding"


A/N: _I have no idea if Viv James is married. Either way concider it AU. Sort of sister fic of "Colliding" (Ray/Alex) not that they are related or anything, but it inspired me to try a new pairing.... So this is my Viv/Alex one-shot. Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

She always has admired a man in uniform. Even though she out ranks this particular man, the sight of him in his Met issued assemble, screams authority in a way that heats her body.  
She has watched him lock criminals up. He is witty, smart and he held to his morals. He would not stand to see anyone hurt on his watch. He is just the man she wants.  
If this is all in her head, why could she not toy with her constructs and live out a few fantasies.

..*..

She sat behind the front desk with him, sipping the cup of tea he has made her, in the attempt to sober her up a little. Alex enjoys watching people and Viv is no exception. He writes with clear, almost delicate swoops. She stares fascinated as the slant of his hand allows her a delicious glimpses of the skin at his wrist.  
The skin looks soft, so very soft and inviting. Without thinking she leans forward, pressing her fingers to the pulse beneath his thumb, stoking her fingers along the beat of blood rushing through his body.  
She smiles at the uncertainty on his face "Your skin looked so soft, I could not resist" she said, blinking heavily to allow her lashes to sweep flirtatiously.  
"Ma'am?" Viv's brow creases in confusion, but Alex continues to smile enticingly.  
"Sergeant" Alex asks, her fingers wrapping around this wrist, pulling at it until his body is in lineament with hers. Slowly she tilts her face upwards, her eyes wide and seductively dark as she looks at the change in his own. "Are there any cells free?"  
"Cell four is free" he croaks, as Alex shuffled forward, pressing her body against his.  
"Come on then" she grins while pulling him along with her.

..*..

With a push she has him up against the cell door and is driving her mouth to his neck, her lips soothing the scrap of her teeth against his velvet flesh. She could feel the hum run through his chest as he let out a throaty moan, quickly proceeded by him rolling away from the door and pressing her into the wall. He does not kiss her as he pulls her skirt up to bunch around her waist, for some reason the act of her pink lips meeting his feels forbidden in such a scenario. Her cheeks are rose in complexion and her blush deepens as they both watch his hand travel over the lace tops of her stockings. Simultaneously they let out low murmurs of appreciation, at the sight of his warm chocolate coloured hand against the cream ivory of her thigh, the contrast found to be tantalising.  
Urged to proceed further by the feel of his fingers touching her through the thin fabric of her undergarments, she makes quick work of his belt and trousers.

Alex still has the one leg on the ground when Viv enters her, gently moving in to be surrounded by her silken heat. He presses his face into her neck at the sensation of her and the lace of her knickers on him, but it is her breathy moan that tips him over into territory of greater need. Suddenly the leg supporting her is being pulled away and she is forced to wrap it around him as he takes hold of the back of her legs with both hands, using his body to pin her in place against the concrete wall.  
Viv does not allow the privilege of her getting used to the whole length of him inside her, he surges into her harder and faster, his grip on her thighs bruising.

His method alone is arousing, she will be leaving here with a combination of purple finger prints; marking her skin and a scratch or two on her behind from the rough wall on which he claims her. It is the mixture of pleasure and pain that he enlists that cause her to cry out in encouragement, every sound leaving her mouth a result of his hips swiveling delightfully with each thrust. _The man has hidden talents_.

..*..

Tidying themselves up after feels more intimate than the act itself. Viv finishes re-buckling his belt, while Alex helps to straighten out his collar, her fingers brushing across his neck. She reaches up on the tips of her toe to press a butterfly kiss to the skin her fingers had caressed. She smiles at her parting gift, but it soon plummets from her face, at the sound of Gene Hunt banging his fists down on the front desk and calling out for Viv.

Alex walked out to the front of the station "You know Gene someone really ought to teach you some manners"  
He glanced down at her breast as he spoke "Do you give private lessons?"  
"You know what its late, I am going to get into bed," at the quirk of Gene's eyebrow, she added "Without you. Night Viv, Gene" she nodded before walking away.  
His eyes flickered down from the back of her head, down her spine to the shapely swell of her arse.  
Alex look back over her shoulder to see Gene assessing her "What?"  
"Nothing" he replied, a smile teasing at the corner of his mouth as he fails to mention the dirt on Alex's back. _That woman was always falling on her arse_. "Sweet dreams, Bolly"  
"Hmm, most definitely"

* * *

_Thank you for reading :)_


End file.
